1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to standing seam roofing systems and, more particularly, to clipless standing seam roofing panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standing seam roofing systems are well known in the art and are in common use, particularly in commercial constructions. In a typical standing seam roofing system, the opposite edges of the roof-forming panels are folded or bent to form a dike. The dikes of adjacent panels define a raised or standing seam. The standing seam prevents water seepage from the surface of the roofing panels to the roofing materials beneath the panels providing a dryer roofing structure, while directing water and other elements toward the edge of the roof.
Standing seam roofing panels are typically joined and secured to the roofed surface by a clip. Typical clips include a base which is secured to the surface to be roofed, as by screwing or nailing, and clipping wings which are folded over the upstanding edges/dikes of adjacent roofing panels. Each clip is secured to the surface to be roofed between the dikes of adjacent panels. A cap covers the standing seam between adjacent panels to seal the roofed surface at the seam.
Examples of prior art references showing standing seam roofing panel systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,793 and 4,495,743. These patents discuss the value of standing seam roofing assemblies and show various constructions of the assemblies. However, they fail to recognize or to overcome the problems inherent in the use of clips or similar securing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,772, issued Sep. 28, 1993, for STANDING SEAM ROOFING PANEL to the inventor of the invention described herein, which patent is co-owned with the present invention and which is hereby incorporated herein, in its entirety, by reference, describes a clip-free joinder of dike members of adjacent panels. Thus, the problems inherent in the use of a plurality of clips or other connectors as required in the system of the earlier references are eliminated. However, in the construction of the incorporated patent, the upper surface of the cap covering of the seams is not parallel to the body of the panel. This can result in a differing appearance between panel and seam and, in some constructions, from seam to seam.